Nothing is Ever as It Seems
by obsessive360
Summary: Will's sisters joined him at Sky High, but there was a catch with that: both Abby and Clara powered up long before Will. Abby is in her senior year and best friends with Lash, and Clara is getting closer to Warren Peace. "You know, guys, I wonder what it's like to have a normal life." "Oh, shut up, Will. We'll never know the answer to that!"


A/N: I love this movie, but this is my first attempt at a _Sky High _story. R&R, and tell me what you think!

At 6:00 A.M., fourteen year old Clara Brianna Stronghold rolled out of bed and sighed. Her summer was over, and her high school career was about to start. Clara turned to her closet and held out her hand. Using her telekinetic powers, she pulled out the outfit she had set aside the night before. The crash she heard coming from the other side of the wall made her suppress a snort.

Clara grabbed her clothes from where they hung in mid-air and hurried to the bathroom. Half an hour later, she sat at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast and trying not to laugh at her brother who was, unfortunately for him, getting fussed over by their mother while their best friend, Layla, stood by, laughing.

Finally, Clara relented.

"Mom, I think Will is a bit embarrassed."

Just then, a cell phone rang. Mrs. Stronghold checked her business phone while Mr. Stronghold pulled out a scarlet colored cell phone and turned to his wife.

"Josie, it's the other one." he said before answering, "Go."

He nodded a few times and said very little. As he did so, a tall, dark haired, fair skinned young girl walked in, signaling to the Stronghold parents to be quiet.

"There's trouble downtown, big trouble downtown.", Mr. Stronghold said to his wife, not yet mentioning the newcomer.

"Aw shoot! I really wanted to see Will off to the bus! Don't give me that look, Will. I have more faith in Clara and Layla.", Mrs. Stronghold pouted, also not saying anything to the other girl.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm here now, and my baby brother is safe.", the new girl finally spoke, scaring both of the other Stronghold children and Layla.

"Abby! Why aren't you at your school? Shouldn't you have already left?", Will asked his eldest sister.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you, Abby.", Clara said with a smile, hugging her sister.

"Well, Will, I'm here because I have no other options. That guy I went out with, he kind of caught me using my powers to get something off of the top shelf of my locker. He promised to keep quiet about it, but when we broke up, he sold me to the whole school. Principal Powers and Professor Medulla came to the school, they altered the students' memories, and Mom and Dad went in for a conference. I'm going to Sky High this year with you guys!", the eldest Stronghold child squealed.

As Mrs. Stronghold kissed her children goodbye, Mr. Stronghold gave them a word of advice.

"Oh, kids, remember, a lot of the kids at Sky High will only have one superhero parent, not two, so take it easy on them, no showing off."

"Don't worry Daddy.", Abby said assuringly.

"We won't be showing off!", Clara promised with a bright smile.

"I promise we'll keep things low key.", Will added lastly, making both of his sister's snicker.

"Steve!", they heard Mrs. Stronghold call from the study.

"Right, gotta go!", and the two were gone.

CPOV

As we got ready to leave, Abby stopped me. She had her devious 'I've got a better idea' smirk plastered on her china doll face.

"I know the way to school, so would you rather fly?", she asked quietly, letting Will and Layla walk ahead of us.

"Can we?", I asked, a little excited.

"We can tomorrow. Mom made me promise we'd take the bus today, and I just got busted for using my powers at the end of last school year. Besides, from the friends I still talk to from middle school, Lash and his friend Speed are going to try and round up the Freshmen students and pick on them. I kind of want to surprise him.", Abby said, and I caved.

She had spent the better part of middle school and high school pining over her old best friend Matthew "Lash" Ashley. How could I, as a little sister, deny Abby the chance to see her old best friend/old crush?

So, by me caving, the two of us hurried to catch up to Will and Layla, who were getting on the bus.

"Hey!", we chorused as the bus driver shut the door in our faces, Will obviously having said something he should have kept to himself.

"Sorry about that, ladies. Um, names?", he asked, seeing Abby's red, white, blue, and striped ensemble and our almost identical features.

"Abigail Stronghold, Senior.", Abby said calmly, and I spoke very quickly after she did.

"Clara Stronghold, Freshman."

"Are they related to you?", he asked Will.

"They're my sisters. Mom trained Abby herself, but a slight problem resulted in her being forced to go to Sky High. Clara and I are only starting this year.", he answered to the best of his ability, or so I hope.

We made our way to the back of the bus, and took our seats. Will talked to Zach, Layla listening in, but not really talking much.

All of a sudden, we were strapped down like we were on a roller coaster. We went flying through the air, and we started screaming. Abby and I were laughing by the time the rocket boosters kicked in, as we were both flyers.

All too soon, the bus touched down and we were released from our restraints. As we exited the bus, Ron Wilson, the bus driver, told Will, Abby, and me to call him if we needed anything. We each took a business card and walked with the rest of the students.

We made it halfway to the front steps when we were stopped. Abby squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Showtime.", she whispered.

APOV

As the cheerleader girl pulled her clones back into herself, we were rounded up by, who I could only guess based on the power, Lash's friend, Speed. Lash himself stretched down the stairs and landed next to Speed.

"Hey, Freshmen, your attention please!", Speed called.

"I'm Lash, this is Speed.", Lash introduced them, and I smiled.

"And as representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee, we'd be happy to take up that $15 New Student fee.", As Speed said that, I rolled my eyes; Lash and I actually did that Eighth Grade, and all of the sixth graders we talked to gave us the money.

"Oh, my dear Matthew, still using my ideas?", I asked him, and his jaw literally dropped.

"Abby?", he asked, mouth still agape.

I gently pushed past a few of the Freshmen and looked at Lash. He had barely changed since we had last seen each other. Same shaggy hair, same dark eyes, and same black vest over his long sleeve shirt.

"Miss me, Lash?", I asked, giggling at his shocked expression.

"What are you doing here? I thought your mom was training you at home, and you were going to the public high school?", he asked, taking in my appearance.

"Angry ex caught me using my powers, so this was the only option.", I said quickly, not wanting to talk about it around people I couldn't completely trust.

"God, I missed you.", he said quietly as he engulfed me in a hug.

"I missed you, too, Lash. Any girlfriends I need to know about?", I asked, making him laugh.

"Never." he said, "I only have eyes for one girl, but she has a tendency to fall for the wrong guy an awful lot. They tend to get her into trouble."

"No clue what you're talking about.", I lied, snuggling to his chest.

"Um, Lash?", a feminine voice said, and we broke apart, turning to see the newcomer.

"Oh, hey, Gwen; Abby, this Gwen Grayson the Student Body President, and Gwen, this is Abigail Stronghold, my best friend in the universe.", Lash introduced me to the girl dressed in major amounts of pink.

"Stronghold, as in…", but Gwen Grayson trailed off.

"Yeah, I was a complete surprise to my parents, I skipped a grade in elementary school, and I'm the one who taught this moron how to dress, hence the stripes.", I said, making a mental note of something being off with Gwen.

"She had to transfer to Sky High because of some issues that she is not at liberty to discuss.", Lash said, and I smiled softly.

If I didn't want to talk about something, he would drop the subject. There was a reason Lash was my best friend.

"Thanks.", I whispered, not really listening to Gwen Grayson's rules for not falling off the side of the school; like Lash would let me fall, plus I can fly!

"Are you going with the Freshmen for orientation and power placement?", Lash asked me, and I nodded in reply.

"Principal Powers said I would go first, and then go to my classes. I'm the only new Senior student. Why don't you stay and escort me to class when this is all over. We already know where I'll end up.", I said, and he nodded, accepting my idea.

We followed Gwen into the gym, and Principal Powers came in, in the form of a comet, and gave her speech. When she didn't immediately leave, Coach Boomer asked her why she was still in the gym.

"We have a new Senior this year, Boomer. She must go through Power Placement first, and I take it Mr. Ashley will be escorting her to class as he knows the school?", she asked us, and we both nodded, and then she left crying out, "Comets, Away!"

"Okay then. Get up here, Senior." Boomer called, and I went up on the platform, "Name, Senior?"

"Abigail Stronghold, power of supersonic flight.", I answered, and he gaped.

"Like your mom.", Boomer said before pressing a button and sending me flying across the room.

I let my powers kick in and flew around the room. I landed next to Lash and looked up at Coach Boomer.

"Hero!", he called, smiling at me.

Out in the hall, I squealed and hugged Lash.

"I made Hero class!", I chirped.

"Was there any doubt, Abby?", he asked, chuckling at me.

"I guess not, but still. I bet you were like this, at least on the inside, when you went through Power Placement.", I replied, lightly shoving him.

"I was, except I really wanted to celebrate with my best friend, but she wasn't here!", he gave me a half-hearted glare, and we walked to Principal Power's office to get my schedule.

CPOV

Abby left and Coach Boomer turned back to us. He picked Larry to go first. Who knew the creepy, sleazy nerd was really an eight ton rock monster?

Zach went next, by choice, and he wound up as a sidekick. I thought that was kind of unfair, as he has the power of illumination. The gym was too bright for his power to be displayed properly.

Ethan went after Zach, and his power was melting. I could understand why he was put in Sidekick class. Well, at lest my brother would have friends with him.

"Hey, Layla, could you please not boycott this and become a hero with me. I don't want to be alone. The others are all going to be sidekicks.", I whispered to my best friend, watching as a kid with eight arms became a hero.

"I can't, Clara. This is a completely unfair system. I won't stand for it!", she hissed in my ear, glaring at Coach Boomer as the red-white-and green girl transformed into a ball and was made a sidekick.

Then we saw a kid with acid spit, a shape-shifter, and Zach's crush, Magenta. Magenta was a shape-shifter too, but she could only change into a guinea pig.

"Sidekick; Flower Child, let's go!"

"I only believe in using my powers when the situation demands it.", Layla said, and I let out a groan.

"Well, you're in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it.", Boomer said, and I glared at Layla.

The two argued back and forth for a few minutes before Layla was made a sidekick.

"Okay, one more before lunch. Biker girl, you're up.", he pointed at me, giving me a nickname based on my red leather biker jacket.

I stood tall and walked onto the platform. Boomer looked at me, obviously noticing how similar I was in appearance to Abby.

"Name and power.", he said, not looking up at me again.

"Clara Brianna Stronghold, supersonic flight, super strength, telekinesis, mind reading, and empathy. The empathy does include control over emotions.", well, until then at least.

"Really, Stronghold?", he asked, and I nodded.

'Let's see if she really can fly like her mother.' he thought, sending me jumping into the air and flying around as he went to press the launch button.

"Mind reader, remember?", I asked, landing in front of him.

"Okay, telekinesis?", he asked, and I waved my hand and the windows shut.

"By the way, Coach Boomer, Zach is glowing, like he said.", I added, smiling at my friends.

"He's still a sidekick. Empathy?", he called.

I concentrated on him, and Coach Boomer started laughing like crazy, then crying like a baby, and finally glaring in anger.

"You may as well drop the car on me so we can finish this, Coach.", I said with a slight chuckle at the look on his face when I released my control over him.

"Right; CAR!", and I caught the car with ease.

"Hero!", he called with a smile.

I huffed and went back to my brother and friends. Boomer said after lunch we were starting with Will.

We went to the cafeteria, and I left them out of anger. Layla kept going on about how unfair Power Placement was, and Zach was complaining about Boomer. I huffed to myself as I sat down at the end of a table with only one person sitting at it.

"This is my table, Freshman, and I like to be alone.", the guy at the table growled.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Don't tell me to sit with them, because I honestly might hurt the flower child at this point.", I snapped back, looking up to see him in front of me.

"Whatever. What did she do to you, because, honestly, she doesn't look very threatening.", he asked with a shrug.

"Layla has been mine and my brother's best friend since we were toddlers. I asked her to not boycott Power Placement so I wouldn't be alone in Hero class. She refused and now I'm both angry and alone.", he snorted at my statement, and I let out a laugh.

"Okay, not completely alone, as I have invaded your table. I'm Clara by the way.", I added, and he nodded.

"Warren.", he said simply, and I nodded.

"People are starring at us. It's either because A) You don't usually let people sit with you or talk to you, or B) You're Warren Peace, son of Barron Battle and I'm Clara Stronghold, daughter of the Commander and Jetstream.", I whispered, and he just blinked at me.

"You're not dresses like an American Flag like the other two." he whispered back, "And I don't like people bringing up my dad. I'm not him."

"I never said you were, Warren. I just said that would be a reason for people to look at us like that.", I stated, taking a bite of my food.

"That your brother?", Warren asked, turning to look at Will.

"Yep, powerless for now, but Abby swears he's just a late bloomer. Are you trying to scare the hell out of him?", I whisper-asked, trying not to giggle.

"Yep.", was all Warren said, and I decided then and there, this was a cool guy.

WillPOV

"Okay, am I crazy or is that kid starring at me?", I asked my friends, noticing the biker looking kid behind me in the leather jacket.

"Dude…", Zach began.

"What?", I asked, confused.

"That's Warren Peace.", he finished.

"_That's _Warren Peace?", Layla asked.

"Yeah.", Zach said, picking up his cola.

"Oh, I've heard about him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a super villain, Barron Battle.", Layla said, and I had a feeling he could hear her.

"So where do I come in?", I asked, feeling dumber by the minute, though Barron Battle's name sounded familiar.

This time, Ethan spoke up, "Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence."

"No chance of parole until after his third life.", Magenta added.

"Great, it's my first day of Sky High, and I already have an archenemy. Is he still looking?", I asked Layla.

"No.", she said, but I could tell she was lying.

"No?", I asked her.

"No.", she said again, and I turned.

Guess what, he was still looking.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking.", I said once I turned back around.

CPOV

I was laughing as Warren turned back to me. He was laughing too.

"Okay, that was awesome! Will looked ready to wet himself.", I said through my laughter.

"Should I keep messing with him?", Warren asked, smiling deviously.

"Considering that I told him to tell Mom and Dad the truth about his powers two weeks ago, and that was the fourth time I said it, plus his apparent crush on Gwen Grayson, yes, yes you should.", I said, noticing my sister and Lash arguing with Speed.

"Ah, the other Stronghold.", Warren said as he looked where I was looking.

"Abby, my big sister; Lash is her best friend, and has been since elementary school. He probably wants to hang out with her, but Speed doesn't want to share Lash. Not that they're likely to admit it, but Abby and Lash have been in love with each other since about middle school. I'm also a mind reader, before you ask.", I responded, watching Lash and Gwen walk out of the cafeteria, Speed hurrying off to probably torture a Freshman, and Abby talking with Penny, the cheerleader girl.

APOV

"Hey, Lash, wanna go dunk some looser Freshman sidekick in the toilets?", Speed asked Lash, who had actually seemed to be unintentionally ignoring him for most of the day.

"Nah, man; I think I'll stay here with Abby.", Lash answered, giving me a one-armed hug.

Speed seemed to be angry, because he rolled his eyes and huffed.

"All morning you've ignored me and hung out with her. I thought I was your best friend, dude!"

"Speed, you're my best guy friend, but Abby and I have been through a lot. The 'New Student Fee' thing was her idea from eighth grade. We haven't really gotten to see each other in three years, so we have a lot of catching up to do.", Lash tried to console his friend, but Speed just sped off.

"Lash, may I talk to you in the hall? Oh, Abby, this is Penny. Have you two met properly?", Gwen asked, not giving Lash a chance to answer her.

LashPOV

"Okay, Gwen, what the hell?", I asked, finally getting the brunette she-demon's hand off of my shoulder.

"Do you not remember our plans for homecoming?", she asked, glaring at me.

"Yeah, I do, but Abby's my best friend. I can't hurt Abby. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Her parents are the Commander and Jetstream, and she hates bullies. She's the type of person who will agree to scam the younger kids, but you have to give the money to charity if they give you any money. If I as much as looked like I wanted to hurt her, she'd probably either kill me or let her dad kill me.", I told her, and Gwen pretty much went berserk for a moment or two.

"Okay then. I'll handle it. Get to class before you wind up in detention. I have a Freshman to distract.", and then she was off.

CPOV

As predicted, Will was made a sidekick. He didn't tell Mom, or Dad, so he felt guilty. While I was in my room, trying to figure out what I would wear on my first official day as a hero-in-training, Layla had met up with Will on the roof by his window. I rolled my eyes at this.

The next morning, Abby and I flew to school, and I was left alone at once. Abby and Lash hurried to their lockers and then to, probably, meet up with Gwen Grayson and her posse. Will and his friends walked in their own direction towards their lockers. I looked around for a friendly face, but settled for a scowling Warren Peace.

"Morning, Warren.", I said as I sat down beside him.

"Morning, Stronghold.", he replied, and it sounded a bit forced.

"What're you reading?", I asked, looking at the comic book in his hands.

"You'll think it's stupid.", he let out with a sigh.

"My brother is lying to our parents about being a sidekick, try me.", I told him, and he relented.

"They based 'The Commander and Jetstream' comics on the case reports. This one is the one on my dad. I don't think he did what everyone thinks he did. I hoped going over the comic would give me a clue as to where to start my search in my quest, I guess, of clearing my dad's name and getting him out of prison.", he said in a low voice, and I blinked.

"Warren, we need to talk in private.", I whispered.

"Paper Lantern, 7:00.", he whispered back, and then he was gone.

"How in the hell is that private?", I asked myself, slightly confused.

APOV

"Good morning, Lash!", I chirped.

"Morning, Abby; did Will tell your parents?", he asked, actually seeming concerned.

"No. But with Dad being so proud of all three of us making 'Hero', how could he tell them without feeling like a disappointment?", I replied, and Lash shrugged, as he had met my father before.

"All that means is that your dad will be that much angrier when he finally finds out.", he held his thumb and index finger about two inches apart.

"Only directly after he finds out; he'll most likely overreact until Mom steps in, and then he'll accept Will as a sidekick and this will all be over.", I said, opening my locker.

Lash was silent for little while, but then he turned to me and said something that would begin a whole world of trouble for me, my brother, my sister, and all of our friends.

"You can't trust Gwen."

"What? Why can't I trust Gwen?", I asked him, stunned.

"Gwendolyn Grayson is not who she says she is. She has a plan, and it is evil. She plans to- Here she comes; act natural.", and sure enough, Gwen was making her way down the hall towards us in all of her pink glory.

"Hi, guys. Are the two of you going to sign up to be on the homecoming committee with Penny and me?", she asked sweetly, but her eyes were locked on Lash, as if she was daring him to say "No."

"I'll think about it. With my mom's extra side training, I can get busy sometimes.", I said, Lash's big brown eyes begging me to deny Gwen's seemingly innocent request.

"That is completely understandable. Se you in class, guys!", and with that, Gwen was gone, and Lash had opened his mouth to speak again.

However, as luck would have it, or not have it in Lash's case, the bell rang that precise moment, sending heroes and sidekicks flying to their class rooms.

WillPOV

I hated lying to my parents. I hated breaking promises to my sisters. I hated being a sidekick. If I had powered up, that is if I have powers at all, before school started, I wouldn't have to lie.

But on the bright side, no pun intended, Zach was serious about his power, meaning Clara hadn't done anything during Power Placement to make him glow other than closing the windows. During Hero Support with Mr. Boy, my dad's old sidekick, an explosion from the Mad Science Lab caused a temporary power failure, and Zach started glowing. My current closest guy friend is a human flashlight.

What else can go wrong in my life?

CPOV

After school, I entered the kitchen to find my mom making dinner setting the table.

"Hey, sweetie; where are your brother and sister?", she asked me.

"I flew home. Will is on the way via the bus, and Abby is at the mall with Lash, but she said that she'd be home by dinner.", I answered, and she nodded.

"Will you set the table for me?", Mom asked her second question while facing the stove.

"Okay, Mom, but I'm not going to be here.", it was better for me just to say it now rather than later.

"What do you mean by that, Clara Brianna?", Mom asked, and I suddenly felt five again when she fixed me with her piercing stare.

"Mom, I promised to meet a friend tonight at The Paper Lantern. He's in my Mad Science class, and we have a quiz Friday. It's not a date.", I explained, and she smiled.

"What's his name?", she whisper-asked as the front door opened.

"Warren. Warren Peace.", and then Will entered the room, his backpack making a loud THUD on the kitchen floor.

"Seriously, Clara; are you kidding me? That's my enemy! Mom, tell her she can't go out with him! When did you even start talking to him?", Will asked, and I knew it was time.

"Will, we've been at school for two days, and, both days, I've sat at Warren's table. The glares he was sending you yesterday didn't start until after I said I was mad at you and Layla. He actually couldn't care less about you and the other sidekicks. He's my friend, and I'm meeting him later. You. Can't. Stop. Me. Sidekick.", and I saw my brother go as white as a sheet.

"Will, what does your sister mean?", Mom asked, and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Mom, Will hasn't powered up yet. He was lying to Daddy because everyone expects him to be like you guys because he's your son. Please don't tell Daddy. Let Will tell him when he's ready. Nurse Spex said he may never get his powers. I'm so sorry, Will!", I apologized to my brother before running up the stairs and into my room.

About five minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Will; my brother smiled at me and started laughing.

"What?", I asked him.

"Thank you, Clara! Mom isn't mad at me, but she says I have to tell Dad by next week. At least I know I'm not completely out of the will yet.", and I laughed too.

"I'm sorry I ratted you out.", I told him once I regained composure.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I tried to control who you can hang out with.", he replied.

"I love you, Will.", I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too, Clara.", he responded, hugging me back quickly before I let go of him and pushed him a little further down the hall.

"Get ready for your date or whatever it is.", he called as he went into his own room.

"It's not a date, Will. If you'd ask Layla out, you might know what a date is!", I called back.

"Layla doesn't like me like that!", was his response.

"Think that if you want!", and then there was silence.

It was too quiet after Will shut up, so I turned on my stereo. As I picked out my outfit for my meeting with Warren, I sang along to Twisted Sister's "We're Not Gonna Take It."

"We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight a 1000 legions  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Oh you're so condescending  
Your goal is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
No way!

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it, no!  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Just you try and make us  
We're not gonna take it  
Come on  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
You're all worthless and weak  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
Now drop and give me twenty  
We're not gonna take it  
A clinch pin  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
On your uniform  
We're not gonna take it anymore", by the time the song ended, I had settled on jeans, my only red-white-and blue tri-colored tank top, my red biker jacket, and my high heeled, lace-up ankle boots.

I slipped my key-shaped locket over my head, grabbed my book bag, and hurried down the stairs. I still had some time before I was supposed to meet Warren, so I did the logical thing: I worked on homework.

Finally, the clock read 6:45, so I packed up my books and headed out the door, hoping my dad would go straight from the sanctum to the dining room. Unfortunately for me, he didn't.

"Clara, where do you think you're going at this time of night?", he asked.

"I have a study date, Daddy. I have a friend who's a sophomore, and we have a Mad Science quiz Friday. Sophomore hero class students take Mad Science, P.E., and Battle Training with the freshmen, remember? I'll be home before curfew, I promise.", I told him, but he didn't buy it.

"I'll get his name from your mother, and he better be walking you home, young lady, because that is the mark of a true gentleman, and I have to meet him.", my dad replied, giving me a 'You almost got away with it, didn't you?' smirk.

"Yes, sir.", I said as I walked out the door, laughing.

Still very confused about why Warren asked me to meet him at a Chinese restaurant, I walked into The Paper Lantern at 7:00 on the dot.

"So you actually showed up?", I heard Warren before I saw him.

"Did you think I wouldn't?", I asked, now confused.

"No, I didn't. I would've thought the second you mentioned my name, Daddy Dearest would have forbidden you from hanging out with me and strapped an ankle monitor to you that would zap me or something if I got within five feet of you.", Warren answered, and I let out a laugh at that.

"He doesn't know who I'm with right now. He said he'd find out from my mom after I left, but you have to walk me home so he can meet you.", I told him, and he groaned.

I laughed again, and Warren started laughing as well. Then, he took my hand and led me towards a staircase in the back of the restaurant.

"My grandmother and I live in the apartment over the restaurant. She's going to be downstairs in the kitchen, so we'll be able to talk.", he said, and I nodded.

We sat in the kitchen and made general small talk for about fifteen minutes before Warren brought up the real reason for me being at his place.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Right as I went to answer his question, the oven beeped.

"Hold that thought.", he said with a slight laugh.

Ten minutes later, we were once again sitting at the bar, happily munching away on Pizza Rolls. Warren brought up the question once more, and I sighed. I had to answer this time.

"I'm not really Abby and Will's sister.", there, I said it!

"How is that possible?", he asked bluntly, and I had to smile.

"My birth parents were LeviTalia and Empathrick. My birth mother was best friends with my mom, Josie Stronghold/Jetstream, and Prophecy.", I stopped when I saw the look on Warren's face.

"Prophecy was Elaine Gordon-Peace, my mother.", he didn't look at me as he said this, but considering that I happen to be a mind reader and an empath, I knew he was feeling down at the mention of his mother.

"I know that. I also know how much you miss her.", I tried to comfort him, but he jerked away from me and immediately snapped.

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like to know you'll never see your mother in person and remember it! You'll never know what it's like knowing your father is innocent, but locked away in solitary all the same!", and I snapped too.

"I may not know how that feels, but I know how it feels to only see your parents in old yearbook pictures because their photo albums were all destroyed! I know how it feels to know that as much as my mother wanted me, as much as my father wanted me, that they never had a chance to keep me! As I will never know what it's like to have two parents who took care of me and loved me ripped away, you will never know what it's like to have never been given the opportunity to know your parents. You had your parents, your biological parents, for a whole year and then some, Warren. The people I call 'Mom' and 'Daddy' adopted me the day I was born. As much as I love my mom and dad, I still wish I could have had a chance to know my birth parents. Don't you tell me that I don't know what it's like, Warren!"

He looked at me in alarm, and I realized what happened. In my rage, my powers had started acting up and we were both floating in the air, me by my power of flight and Warren by my power of telekinesis/levitation.

"Oops.", I said, gently lowering Warren back into his chair.

"Okay, first, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Second, remind me to never get on your bad side again.", Warren apologized, but he was laughing as he spoke.

"Don't snap at me like that again, and we've got a deal.", I replied, laughing as well, and thinking that Warren and I would be great friends if he kept making me laugh like this.

"Okay, was there anything else other than you being adopted that you wanted to tell me, the person you've known for two days?", he asked me, and I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Ever since I found out what happened, I've been obsessed with trying to figure out what really occurred that day. Your dad's record didn't show much villainous activity prior to that day. I know the Daddy went sort-of-kind-of crazy and swore to put him behind bars, as he believed it was your dad's fault, because my birth mother was his cousin, the great-niece of Captain America, Talia Rodgers, daughter of the younger son of Steve Rodgers' younger brother.", I was about to begin my next sentence when Warren cut me off.

"Captain America had a brother?", he asked.

"Yeah, and he was one of the odd cases to be born with superpowers but have normal parents. Back then, Sky High operated as a boarding school hidden away in the Rocky Mountains, so when my great-grandfather was offered the chance to attend, he took it. When Uncle Steve became Captain America, he went straight into the war. They never saw each other again. In fact, as you know, no one has seen Uncle Steve since he went MIA in World War II. I don't think he's dead, though. I never have. His disappearance was too close to that of Red Skull for it to be a coincidence. I've gotten off topic, haven't I?", I answered with my own question for Warren.

"A little bit, though it was very interesting. What were you saying?", Warren said with a small smile.

"I don't believe that your father had it in him to kill your mother. We know he had the power, yes, but I don't believe he had the heart to.", I said, finally getting to my point.

"I've seen pictures of them from the early days of their relationship up until the forced end of it. They were very much in love, and he, according to my grandfather shortly before his death, did everything in his power, until _that_ day, to keep both my mother and me safe.", Warren confirmed.

"Exactly my point. No man would do that, only to turn around and murder his wife, one of her two best friends, and the aforementioned best friend's husband.", I told him.

"You know that, I know that, and I'm sure my dad knows that; but no one else believes us. What are we going to do?", he asked me, and I smiled.

"I am so glad you asked me that!" I chirped, "My birth mother wrote a letter for me, gave it to my Mom, and it says I can open it on my fifteenth birthday."

"When is that?", Warren asked, raising one eyebrow.

"October 4th.", I replied, and he gave a slight nod.

"Okay, it's August now. I can deal with waiting for two months if you can."

After that, we dropped the subject and began to talk about each other's interests. He wound up helping me finish my Mad Science homework, and I became immediately glad that the Freshman and Sophomore "Hero" classes took Mad Science together.

Around 9:30, Warren and I walked back to my house. The whole way, Warren was worrying over having to meet my dad.

"We're here, Warren. Don't worry, my dad doesn't usually bite people the first time he meets them.", I assured him, but it didn't look like it helped him any.

"If it helps, he likes Lash well enough.", that, however, did seem to help Warren a bit.

As if on cue, the front door swung open to reveal my sister, smiling brightly.

"Mom and Daddy got called away on business. Warren can go home not interrogated now.", Abby said, and Warren let out a sigh.

"See you tomorrow?", I asked, and Warren nodded before walking away, glad he managed to get out of an interrogation.

A/N: R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
